1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air cleaners, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electrostatic air cleaner for use in motor vehicles. The interior air within vehicles is frequently contaminated with pollen and dust particles and particularly with smoke from smoking vehicle occupants. Modern awareness of the harmful effects of smoking have created an increased demand for air cleaning devices and have resulted in controversy and conflict between smoking and non-smoking vehicle occupants. In order to overcome this problem and to provide relief for allergy sufferers, the present invention provides a portable electrostatic air purifying device for mounting within a motor vehicle interior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of air cleaning devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of an electrostatic air cleaner is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,173, which issued to G. Landgraf on Feb. 26, 1952. This patent discloses an electrode for electrostatic air filters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,108, which issued to C. Cristofv et al on Mar. 28, 1967, discloses an electrostatic device for producing and controlling ionized fields within a room interior. U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,290, which issued to W. Cheney et al on Jan. 14, 1969, discloses an indoor smoke removal system for use in building interiors which includes an electronic air cleaner connected by a plurality of ducts to a room interior. U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,150, which issued to H. Jahnke on Sept. 29, 1970, discloses a motor vehicle provided with an electrostatic unit for conditioning the vehicle interior air. A source of direct current supplies voltage to vehicle interior electrodes to produce an allegedly beneficial electrostatic field. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,754, which issued to C. Graf von Berckheim on June 8, 1971, discloses an arrangement for producing an electrostatic field within the interior of a motor vehicle.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to air cleaners, none of these devices disclose an electrostatic air cleaner having an interior fan and including an arrangement for mounting adjacent the interior ceiling portion of a vehicle. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of removable electrostatic element and fan, the use of a telescopic mounting rod for engagement with opposed interior vehicle side walls and the provision of a portable cleaning element adapted for connection to a vehicle cigarette lighter. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of air cleaners, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such air cleaners, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.